


Interlude: Natasha, Assemble

by Rememberspring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rememberspring/pseuds/Rememberspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds cover bartending in a small town. The Avengers are gathering and Clint comes to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Natasha, Assemble

Clint sits at the end of the bar for almost five minutes before Natasha spots him. She glances around to make sure that everyone has a full drink then she walks down and sets a cocktail napkin in front of him.

“Nat,” he smiles at her.

“Clint, what are you doing here?”

“I came to get you.”

“Wait, how did you even know I was here?”

“Cap. I figured my face is a little less recognizable than his so here I am.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“You can’t,” Clint says with a laugh.

“I can try,” she says with all seriousness. Then someone signals her for another pitcher of beer. She serves it, then says to Clint, “Okay, you gotta drink something. You can’t just sit here. It looks weird.”

“I don’t care. You pick.” She cocks an eyebrow at him. “You sure?” He nods, and she turns to the back bar to make him a drink. The thing she sets in front of him is tall and pink and half the rim has fruit on it.

“Really? You don’t think that’s a little much?” he says, plucking a couple of lime slices off of his glass and dropping them onto the napkin.

“Nope. Consider it payback for not answering your phone at a very important time.” she says with a smile. A couple walks up and the man smirks at Clint as he sips his pink drink.

“Not bad,” Clint says and winks at the man. Natasha sets two napkins down on the bar and tries not to laugh.

“Can we get two Jack and Cokes?” the woman orders.

“Sure,” Natasha says, and pours the drinks. The woman pays and tells Natasha to keep the change.

“So,” Clint says as she turns back to him, “Bartending, huh?”

“Why not? It’s fun and I’m good at it. Plus, no one knows anything about me here. I thought those days were gone but it turned out I just had to find myself a crappy little bar in a crappy little town.” Clint fishes a cherry out of his glass and looks at her sadly.

“We need you to come in.” She gives him a _yeah right_ look. “Really,” he says. She gives him a sharp look.

“Clint, is this an A—” she remembers how many ears are around, “Is this like last time?” He nods.

“Clint, Nick is ‘dead.’ Cap has his own problems to deal with. Sam’s going to follow him anywhere. Bruce will be as far away as he can possibly get. Anyway, HQ is gone.”

“Nat, this takes precedence. We’re gathering in a private location to discuss the problem at hand. Which I definitely can’t tell you about here.” Before she can respond, the old man at the end of the bar waves his empty bottle of beer at her.

“Is that your boyfriend, Natasha?” he says. She glances at Clint, looks back at him, and says, “Yes, it is.” Loud enough for Clint to hear. The regular nods. Natasha gives him a fresh beer.

“I thought so. I’ve never seen you so distracted. Go give him a kiss and send him on his way. Go on now.” Natasha shakes her head and walks back over to Clint. She plucks his now empty glass out of his hands and says, “I suppose you know where I’m living?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Meet me there tomorrow afternoon and I’ll pack up my things.” He nods.

“Hey, what was that drink anyway? It was pretty good.” Natasha grins.

“Oh did you like that? It’s a bastardized version of Sex in Budapest. I had to use some different ingredients obviously, and it’s not supposed to be pink. I just thought you would like the color.” Surprised, he laughs loudly, and she leans over the bar and kisses him right on the lips. Before he can respond, she says, “Two o’clock. Don’t be late.” She turns to fill up another beer pitcher and when she looks back, he’s gone.


End file.
